


Collection de souvenirs : August W. Booth

by 21sailors



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21sailors/pseuds/21sailors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Textes courts consacrés au personnage d'August W. Booth/Pinocchio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collection de souvenirs : August W. Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Thèmes imposés : Citron, liberté, bagage
> 
> Contexte : quelques mois après la rencontre entre Neal et August à Vancouver

Il pressa l'agrume contre ses dents avec force. Le jus qui s'en échappa déborda de ses lèvres. Il détestait l'acidité du citron au contact de ses gencives, les sillons poisseux que laissait le liquide perdu dans son cou et sur son torse. Penchant la tête en arrière, il ferma ses paupières à temps pour éviter la nausée. Depuis combien de temps était-il assis sur cette plage, à enchainer les verres, à regarder la bouteille payée plus tôt à des gamins se vider ?

Ces questions, August ne se les posait pas. Il ouvrit ses yeux dont le bleu semblait avoir été dévoré par les milliers de vaisseaux sanguins rougis par l'alcool. Le jus de citron continuait à couler de ses lèvres entrouvertes quand son regard se fixa sur ses pieds, baignant dans l'eau tiède d'une mer exposée durant des heures. La scène lui était vaguement familière : l'attaque d'une baleine, les prières d'un père, un corps de marionnette noyé dans les eaux peu profondes d'un rivage… Un long moment, les images de ces souvenirs lointains résonnèrent avec violence dans son crâne, brouillant une nouvelle fois sa vision.

Il jeta soudain les restes du citron en pleine mer. Le geste, anodin, lui donna un haut-le-cœur et l'obligea à trouver un appui. La situation semblait l'amuser mais la main qu'il venait de planter dans le sable pour retenir la chute de son corps flasque et fiévreux, tremblait. Il laissa échapper un rire. Il se fichait de vomir ses tripes pendant des heures sur la plage tant qu'il restait bien accompagné : la bouteille et les verres à sa gauche, son sac à dos à droite, à demi enfoui sous le sable tel un coffre au trésor dissimulé par un pirate.

Son coffre à lui n'était pas fait de bois mais de toile. Son butin à lui n'était pas cadenassé mais cacheté dans une enveloppe. Son trésor à lui ne se composait pas de lourdes pièces d'or, seulement de fins billets. Il n'avait jamais traversé les océans en hissant un drapeau sombre, mais sa fortune, il l'avait acquise en trompant son monde, à la manière d'un pirate. Son seul bagage, son coffre, son butin, il lui permettait aujourd'hui de choisir, d'oublier et d'ignorer sa douleur. Il l'avait attendue longtemps, cette liberté.


End file.
